


Grave Digger

by Queen_Slytherpuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Claustrophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Queen_Slytherpuff
Summary: (This was written before the last coupe of episodes)Jon with with Martin to stop the extinction because he doesnt want him to be alone and feelings are said whiel trapped underneath earth. And then in a hospital.(Im terrible at summaries sorry)





	Grave Digger

Vincent Van Gogh, Starry Night over the Rhône (1888),  
Musee d’Orsay, Paris

Jon coughed violently as he woke up surrounded by darkness and the smell of earth and rubble. For a terrifying moment he thought he was back in the Buried. That he somehow never had left in his search for Daisy. That he was still trapped. It terrified him.  
In his panic he tried to move, hot pain shooting up the nerves in his legs. His lungs burning from the inhale of dust as he bit off a scream of pain. In the darkness, he couldn't see it but he knew it was broken. But he knew that it wouldn't be able to heal completely until the rubble crushing it was removed.  
As he took in the fact of his injury, the rubble and dirt around him. He realized the truth of where he was and what had happened.  
A cold fear chilled him. Fear he hadn't felt since he was a child reading Mr. Spider. The fear wasn't for himself, but for Martin who had been with him when the building has collapsed on top of them both.  
“M-martin . . .?” Jon choked out out as he blindly reached around him for the man who he was with only minutes ago. Or even hours ago. “M-martin? Martin! P-please.”  
A faint strained voice came from his right, muffled but still audible enough for Jon to hear, "J-jon…?"  
"Martin. Oh God, a-are . . . are you alright?" he asked as he followed the voice, his hand’s scraping against nothing but rock in the darkness.  
“N-no. I think my arm’s broken. A-and . . . “ Jon heard the muffled sobs through the rocks, “ I, um. I c-cant m-move my legs.”  
“Fuck.” Jon muttered out as he began to push against the rocks in search of a weak spot. A place where he can reach Martin.  
“J-jon, what...what a-are you …?” Martin asked through the rocks as Jon kept pulling and pushing rocks out of the way.  
He ignored the burn in his hands as the skin kept ripping open over and over after it healed. He just needed to get to Martin, “I’m trying-” he said through clenched teeth, his voice full of pain as his skin ripped open again, “I’m trying to get to you.”  
“N-no. J-jon, s-stop.” Martin responded weakly as Jon relentlessly kept on moving rocks, the sound of Martin’s weak breathing becoming more audible as he cleared away rocks that wouldn’t cause the rocks to fall and crush them both.  
“I-I’m not going to give up on you, Martin!” he said sharply, as he pushed away the final piece of stone blocking him from reaching Martin, “I refuse too.”  
He pushed his hand through the opening between them, searching for the man he loved. His hand brushed against Martin’s hair, the tightness in his chest, “Jon,”  
“I’m g-going to get us out of this,” Jon said as he softly brushed his fingers against Martin’s damp curls, “I p-promise.”  
“W-why did you,” he broke off into a fit of coughing, that turned into a mix of sobs and wheezing.  
Jon tried his best to comfort him by stroking his hair, his heart aching as he finished Martin’s thought for him, “Why d-did I follow you?” he paused to listen to Martin responded with a soft sound of agreement, “I d-didn’t … I didn’t want you to be alone, Martin. You’ve been alone all this time, and when I realized what was going to happen. What you were planning. I couldn’t let you.”  
“I wanted to k-keep you safe, Jon. But I guess,” he laughed weakly, “But I g-guess I failed at that too. Just like everything else.”  
“You d-didn’t fail, Martin.” he stroked Martin’s hair, his worry increasing as he felt Martin shaking under his palm, “I chose to go after you. I couldn’t live with myself if you died.”  
Martin didn’t snap at him like he expected him too. He didn’t say anything. Only cried softly as Jon talked to him as they both waited for the search and rescue to find them. Jon knew that they wouldn’t be found right away, but he was so worried about Martin. He needed him to be alright. He couldn’t lose him to anything, he would fight for him. He loved him.  
After awhile of waiting Jon decided that he was going to tell Martin. Before they had stopped The Stranger’s ritual, he had questioned his own feelings toward Martin. But it wasn’t until after he woke up that it fully registered. It hurt when Martin blatantly avoided him when before he was such a constant in his life working in the Institute and the Archives. He didn’t realize his feelings or what he had until what he loved was taken from him. He couldn’t handle Martin avoiding him then, and he knew that if he lost him completely he wouldn’t recover. “I k-know that this is probably not the greatest place to say this. And that I might be too late.” Jon said shakily as he tried to find the words, “I should have said it before. And I understand if you don’t feel the same. But,” the shouting of people from somewhere above them made him pause but he continued, “I love you.”  
Jon shielded his eyes from the blinding light shining from above them as the rescuers finally found them, “Martin. G-get Martin first.” he coughed out as they reached him. He couldn’t hear the person above him speaking, could only see their mouths moving in what could be words. He could only focus on Martin’s pained crying next to him as they pulled him away, “Please save him first. P-please.”  
He tried to fight against them but with his own injuries he was somewhat useless in this aspect. He couldn’t leave Martin, he refused to leave Martin. He had to make sure Martin was okay, “I can’t lose him! Please.” he cried as they loaded him on a stretcher and into an ambulance, “I can’t leave him.”  
One of the EMT’s was trying their best to calm him even as he tried to get out of the gurney. Deep down he knew they were trying to help but he couldn’t help it. He went into a blind panic as he heard the ambulance sirens and felt the vehicle moving without Martin being in the same ambulance. Everything else was a blur of sensations that he couldn’t process. Even as he lost consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Id love to hear your thoughts down in the comments. :3 i hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting the second part on Friday.


End file.
